1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, a pen clipping set, and an electronic device. It is especially a fixing device, a pen clipping set, and an electronic device capable of fixing a pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art, a touch pen connects to an electronic device by a containing slot and a fixing element. Because the touch pen has a structure which matches the fixing element, the fixing element can fix the touch pen when the touch pen slides into the containing slot. However, when the touch pen is taken out, the user has to pull on the touch pen directly. The pull force must be large enough to make the fixing element depart from its fixing position, and the touch pen can be removed consequently. It not only causes inconvenience but also influences the whole appearance because part of the touch pen protrudes from the casing.
In a prior art, there is also a fixing structure allowing insertion and removal of a touch pen. However, the touch pen has a particular structure. It comprises a clip, and the fixing element is clipped by the clip. The clip comprises the matching structure for fixing the touch pen. Because the touch pen is only used for choosing icons or writing on the screen of the electronic device, a touch pen with a complicated structure will do nothing but increase the manufacturing and fabrication cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fixing structure, a pen clipping set capable of fixing a pen, and an electric device with the fixing structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.